¿Por qué a mi?
by sasuke9529
Summary: Tu queridísimo amigo Naruto, esta en un problema -¿qué le pasa?- quiere invitar a salir a Hinata pero no sabe a donde – oh con que era eso... Pasen y leen mmm ya viene lo Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Ola…!!

Pues aquí con mi premir fic de naruto espero k les guste.

Y plis dejen reviews opinen y digan me en k mejorar si Saludos.  

**_Primer Capítulo_**

**¿****Por qu****é**** a mi?**

**Sakura**

_Hola soy Haruno Sakura y estoy cursando la Universidad ya mi ultimo año para mi suerte. Mis mejores amigas son Yamanaka Ino, _

_Hyuga__ Hinata y Tenten quienes siempre están a mi lado en todo momento. A Ino la conozco desde pequeña era mi vecina bueno, sigue siéndolo. Hinata…, a ella la conocí en la preparatoria al igual que a Tenten, las dos son muy diferentes, Tenten es tan extrovertida, a diferencia de Hinata que es demasiado seria y callada pero aun así es una gran persona. Bueno déjenme contarles donde empezó mi historia donde me llegue  a enamorar de alguien que odiaba con todos mis fuerzas, aun recuerdo cuando inicio todo; ese día fue horrible…._

-Sakura ya levántate se te va a hacer tarde para que vayas a tu primer día de universidad aparte Ino ya casi sale de su casa y tu apenas te estas levantando.

-Mamá ya voy, y deja de sermonearme.

_--_

-Adiós mama, llegaré a la casa como a las 5.00 porque Ino y yo iremos de compras, bye_._

-Hola Ino, perdón por la tardanza.

-No te preocupes, Sakura, ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Jajaja…graciosa- odio cuando Ino se pone en esa actitud- bueno pero cambiando de tema ¿qué tal ayer tu cita con Sai?

-Bueno todo fue…- Ino se ruborizó-  fue tan lindo.

-¿Ino por qué tan apenada? ¿Qué paso?…Te besó ¿verdad?

-No, él no es así,  es tan respetuoso, tan lindo, es todo lo que yo desearía.

-Hay Ino ya que empiezas con tus cursilerías.

-¡Ay Sakura! Es que tú nunca has sentido eso pero cuando lo sientas pensarás igual que yo.

-Si cómo no…Tonterías.

**Sasuke**

-Odio todo esto, ¿por qué teníamos que venirnos para acá? ¿Por qué no podíamos quedarnos en casa? Puedo cursar la universidad sin necesidad de un estúpido maestro, que me dé estúpidas lecciones sobre cosas estúpidas que ya sé.

-Sasuke, así papá quería que fuera y ya sabes que cuando papá dice algo hay que hacerlo. Además irás a una de las mejores universidades de todo Japón, no entiendo por qué te quejas, yo me gradué de allí y no es lo peor del mundo, como tú piensas.

-Al diablo con eso, Itachi.

-Mira ya cálmate que yo no te mande para acá, además no tengo por qué soportar tu mal humor de "niño de mamá", Yo también me tuve que venir y dejar todos mis negocios en Kyoto. Así que ya parale.

-Demonios.

-¡Ah! Y cuando te recoja quiero que estés cerca, iremos a comprarte algo de ropa, me da pena que te vean con esos harapos.

-Sí, como digas...

_1.00 hora después.  _

-¡Mira ya llegamos a tu nueva Universidad, esta más bonita que las de allá!

-Si como no.

-Ya bajate- lo avienta fuera del auto y arranca antes de que Sasuke se dé cuenta de lo que pasó y volviera a subir, gritando por la ventana- ¡Ah! y no fastidies que eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer. ¡Suerte en tu primer día hermano!

-¡Itachi!... ¡Itachi! ¡Si vuelves a hacer eso mañana te arrepentirás! "INEPTO".

**Sakura**

-Hola chicas… ¿cómo les fue de vacaciones?–dijo Hinata

-Pues bien, lástima que ya se acabaron–dije haciendo muecas-¡Aaaaah! Ino cuéntales de lo que te paso ayer. De tu noche mágica.

-Cállate, Sakura.

-Cuéntanos, Ino –dijo Tenten emocionada.

-No paso nada fuera de lo común. Sólo una cita.

-Si claro. Dinos. -dijeron las dos en corito.

-Chicas no, y ya basta de platicas hay que entrar a clases sino no queremos llegar tarde el primer día verdad- Ino siempre era la más responsable y educada cuando se lo proponia.

-Sí, ya cálmate mamá.

-Cállate, Sakura.

_Avanzábamos hacia el salón de clases, y en eso me tope con una persona alta, de ojos negros y grandes, pelo negro y piel clara y como siempre soy tan despistada y torpe pues tiré sus cosas aparte de que lo golpeé con mi codo, maldición…_

-Perdón, lo siento. Disculpa, yo no quería…

-Vaya mi primer día y me topo con una loca.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿A quién le dijiste loca?

-A ti por si no te has dado cuenta.

_-_Mira tonto, que yo no soy ninguna loca.

-Sí, sí, eres una verdadera molestia.

-Eres un…

-Cálmate, Sakura – me dijo Hinata como siempre ella era la pacifica, la que dejaba que le hicieran de todo.

-Hinata, por eso a ti te hacen lo que te hacen porque nunca te defiendes.

-Pero era tan lindo… -Dijo Tenten

-Cómo va a ser lindo ese grosero y tonto es tan…

-Ni modo, ya cálmense y vámonos al salón ya. – dijo esta Ino.

**Sasuke**

Todo va de mal en peor, primero, mi hermano me deja tirado en este maldito lugar, luego, la tonta del pasillo que tira mis cosas, ahora este, este mocoso, irritante y molesto niño, que no para de hablar, debo estar pagando un gran, gran, gran Karma.

/Flash back/

-Hola soy Uzumaki Naruto, ¿por qué estás tan solo? Un chico como tú debería estar rodeado de chicas.

-Afortunadamente…no.

Un montón de muchachas voltean al pasillo y ven al alto, atlético y sexy pelinegro, hablar (con bastante fastidio) con el burro de la clase.

-¡Ay no!- las chicas corren hacia él para atropellarlo con sus sofocantes conversaciones sobre lo lindo que era. Por suerte logró escapar antes de que las féminas se dieran cuenta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tú, tú…

-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.

-A sí, bueno, yo creí que te gustaba que las mujeres estuvieran a tus pies.

-¡¿Cuándo di a entender que me gustaba esa clase de acoso?!

-Ehmm…

-No  contestes…

-Está bien- apenas procesaba la información que le daba el joven Uchiha- ¡¿Perteneces a la familia Uchiha?!

-Te lo acabo de decir…

-No puedo creerlo, un Uchiha estará en mi clase, ¡Sí!

"¿Qué le pasa a este? Estoy rodeado de idiotas, esto no podría ser peor..."

El rubio dio un suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Ella es la chica que me gusta. Es linda ¿verdad?

Se volvió al salón de clases, la pelirrosa hacía su entrada ondeando su largo cabello, provocando que Naruto empezara a babear.

-No puede ser... 

"Sí todo puede empeorar cuando crees que esa posibilidad está agotada".

 _Salón de clases_

_OH no porque a mi, él esta en mi misma clase. Demonios, siempre tengo mala suerte. Me debes varias, jefecito._

-Señorita Haruno, ponga atención.

-Lo siento profesora Tsunade.

-¿Que te pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Mira Ino, ahí esta ese odioso que me tope haya afuera.

-Es en serio eso es genial- Tenten respondió.

-Cállate, Tenten, ¿cómo eso va a ser genial? es horrible.

_Saliendo ya de las clases ya listas para irse de compras_

_Llegando a las tiendas…._

-Oye Sakura se me había olvidado preguntarte, ¿y Naruto?

-A Naruto pues andamos como que quedando pero no sé, a lo mejor no es mi tipo.

-¡Sakura nunca has tenido NOVIO!

-Sí grítalo, ándale, que todos se den cuenta de que Haruno Sakura nunca ha tenido novio.

-Perdón, no es para que te pongas así.

-Lo sé, Ino, pero es que todos son iguales de tontos. Quiero algo diferente.

-No todos son iguales. Sai es diferente.

-Sí claro como digas.

-¡¡Sakura!!

-Ya cálmate era broma.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo de Naruto yo creo que deberías hacer la prueba.

-¿Tú crees que funcione?

-¿Por qué no intentarlo?

**Hola pos aquí termino mi primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado**

**Saludos y por favor dejan reviews bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segundo capitulo _**

**Sasuke**

-Que aburrido, ¿tenemos que hacer esto? (Sasuke odia ir de compras ya que recuerda que en su niñez se quedo atrapado en un vestidor de damas)

-Es obvio que sí, si eres un Uchiha debes vestir como un Uchiha.

-Entonces que sea rápido. Odio que me traigan de compras.

-¿Siempre te tienes que quejar de todo? No entiendo como mamá podía soportarte.

-¡Ella no me obligaba a hacer cosas estúpidas!

-Bueno ya cálmate no es para tanto.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué a mi?- me sorprendió verla ahí, no me imagine que tendría que soportarla hasta cuando no estábamos en la Universidad.

-Oye Sasuke, me esfuerzo mucho para tratarte bien como para que estés quejándote de todo, deja de mal decir todo lo que hago.

-No es eso, es esa chica, la ridícula de pelo rosa.

-¿Te gusta? Es linda.- me dijo con una cara de alegría. ¿Cómo si nunca hubiera visto una chica?

-¡¿Qué?! Es la niña más fea que he visto en mi vida.

Itachi lo mira de forma sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

-Sasuke…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Bueno, tu indiferencia hacia las mujeres, bueno, este…me tiene preocupado y bueno…creo que…

-¡¿Estás diciendo que soy gay?!

-¡No! Yo no quise decir eso…

-¡Pero lo pensaste!

-Sí, es decir, no… bueno es que no te he conocido nunca una novia o algo así, y bueno si tus gustos son algo…diferentes a los de un chico normal, quiero que sepas que soy tu hermano y como tal voy a apoyarte, te ayudaré con papá, le explicaré…

-¡Ya cállate! ¡No soy gay!

-A bueno, si es así no tengo por qué preocuparme, pero si se trata de chicas lindas, ella lo es, y bueno, yo siempre he considerado que tengo buen gusto, pero hay algo que me intriga…

-¿Qué es?...

-Ese chico rubio, Uzumaki, creo, no tienes nada que ver con él ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no!

-Oh, qué alivio, entonces… ¿por qué te abrazó tan efusivamente?

-Porque es un niño raro que no conoce reglas de urbanidad.

**Sakura**

-¡Ay no!

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Mira por allá, es el chico amargado que esta en la escuela.

-Mmmmm de lejos se ve más sexy. ¿Y quién es el que esta a su lado?

-No lo sé. Pero no quiero que me vea.

-Vamos a ver quien es el chico que esta a su lado.

-No, por favor Ino, no vayas.

-Ay Sakura no seas exagerada, a lo mejor sea agradable o lindo. Tu no sabes.

--

-Hola, me llamo Yamanaka Ino

-Hola linda…Uchiha Itachi- y relegando a su hermano a un lado-  y él es Sasuke.

-Hola…

-Sakura, no seas grosera con un chico tan encantador como Itachi, ¿qué va a decir de ti?

-Que es una chica bastante bonita.

Rodé los ojos en señal de fastidio, si algo odiaba era la descortesía, pero odiaba más a los hombres coquetos.

-Ino, ya es tarde, vámonos.

-¿Tan pronto? –dijo Ino.

-Si y ya vámonos.

-Es cierto es tarde- Itachi miró su reloj- ¿Me concederían el placer de invitarlas a cenar?

-Emmm… gracias pero ya es tarde, será en otra ocasión.

-Claro que no, vamos Sakura si le explico a tu mamá que pasamos a cenar, no creo que se enoje.

-Ino…

-Itachi, es obvio que no quieren cenar contigo, vámonos nosotros, me muero de hambre, no voy a esperar a que estas niñas tontas se decidan- el tarado pelinegro se atrevió a llamarnos tontas.

-Disculpa…-ya eran suficientes insultos para ese día, y no iba a permitir que el creyera que podría decirme todas las cosas que se le iban ocurriendo.

-Sabes, creo que es una gran idea Itachi pero por que no ir todos tu hermano se esta muriendo de hambre- dije en un momento de venganza.

-Gran idea Sakura, vamos todos.- dijo Ino siguiéndome la corriente.

-Genial ahora tendré que cenar con este par de…

-Mi hermano está encantado con la idea- interrumpió el mayor de los Uchiha, luego lo miró con una cara de "pobre de ti si sigues con esa actitud"- ¿No es así Sasuke?

-Si, brinco de felicidad.

-Perfecto entonces vamos ya o sino se hará mas tarde para ustedes.

-Bien.- dijimos las dos juntas en señal de victoria. Jajajaja te ganamos principito.

**Sasuke**

Esto cada vez va de mal en peor, y mi hermanito siempre tiene que meterse en mis cosas… como lo odio.

-Sasuke, Sasuke ¿en qué tanto piensas?

-En nada- dije en tono molesto mientras entrábamos al baño de seguro para conversar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, nada te parece que esta bien, todo te molesta. – me dijo Itachi con una cara de preocupación- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que cambies de actitud?

-Un buen comienzo sería dejarme en paz-dije fastidiado. Itachi ya no dijo nada.

**Sakura **

-Bueno los dos se metieron al baño, de seguro están hablando de nosotras son unos…

-Sakura por que siempre eres tan mal pensada de las personas.

-Y tu por que nunca piensas mal de nadie ni de nada.

-Bueno ya calmate, no nos vamos a pelear por esas tonterías. Además no creo que Itachi sea así, el es tan…

-¿Te gusta?- la interrumpí.

-Este…no

-Claro que te gusta Ino te conozco desde que éramos niñitas.

-No. No me gusta yo salgo con Sai y el es el tipo de chico que quiero para mi.

-Si Ino lo que digas, pero a mi nadie me saca de que te gusta ese Uchiha. Espero que no sea igual a su odioso hermanito.

-Bueno chicas, ¿listas para la cena?- salió del baño diciendo eso con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro- Ino contesto con una cara de felicidad que no podía hacer que no se notara.

-Pues vamos -dijo el Uchiha todavía sonriendo, al menos tiene mejores modales.

**Sasuke**

Demonios, ahora Itachi esta enojado conmigo por lo que le dije, pero tengo razón siempre se mete en mis asuntos.

_/Flashback/ _

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, nada te parece que esta bien, todo te molesta. – me dijo Itachi con una cara de preocupación- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que cambies de actitud?

-Un buen comienzo sería dejarme en paz-dije fastidiado. Itachi ya no dijo nada. Ya ni siquiera me miró. Estaba enojado eso era seguro.

/Flashback/

Ahora tengo que pensar en como hacerle para que ese llorón deje de sentirse por cada cosa que le digo. Y eso será muy sencillo ya que Itachi no es una persona que aguanta estar molesto por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, al fin llegamos-dijo Itachi sonriente como siempre.

-Es tan lindo este lugar- dijo la amiga de la fea pelirrosa de la cual no recuerdo su nombre.

Por fin bajamos del carro hacia el restaurante, y ya estando ahí a mi adorado hermano se le ocurre decir…

-Sakura ¿tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

-Vamos, Sakura, estás temblando- me miró con una malévola sonrisa- Sasuke, acompáñala al auto y saca el suéter que tengo ahí- me lanzó las llaves.

-Está bien…

**Sakura**

-En serio no es necesario.

-Insisto- me dijo con una cara bien sácale punta.

-Ya que- conteste en voz baja.

Salimos del restaurante a su auto, era ya de noche y estaba muy oscuro el estacionamiento. Y el maldito se digno a decir por fin algo no tan grosero…

-La noche esta fresca- se quedo pensando en que mas decir, pero se quedo callado. No me quedo más que seguirle con la conversación.

-Si un poco, creo.

-¿Crees o estas segura?- quien se cree si muy apenas se me ocurrió eso. Preferí mejor ya no decir nada.

Después de caminar un buen rato en silencio, por fin llegamos al carro.

-Bueno al fin llegamos- me digne a hablar por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y en eso sólo sentí una mano cubrir mi boca y con la otra inmovilizarme, trate de gritar pero no pude. Nada más me vi alejándome cada vez mas de donde estaba Sasuke.

**Hola aquí les dejo mi segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews  siiiiiiii.**

**Opinen en que debo mejorar, espero ir mejorando cada vez mas en cada capitulo.**

**Bye**

**Saludos **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tercer capitulo_**

**Sasuke**

Abrí la puerta,  busqué por los asientos, hasta que encontré el dichoso suéter en la guantera del auto. Me volví para dárselo.

-Aquí tienes, Sak… ¿Sakura?- Había desaparecido, lo peor es que ni siquiera sé a dónde pudo haber ido- ¿Sakura?

Saqué el móvil para marcarle a Itachi, pero no, lo pensé mejor, lo único que haría Itachi sería insultarme y decirme lo descuidado que soy y hará una melodramática actuación lamentándose de haber dejado sola a Sakura con el inútil de su hermano. Tenía que actuar rápido, miré al suelo, vi su banda y comencé a buscarla.

**Gaara**

Al fin tener cerca a mi amada, a la chica on la que siempre eh soñado Sakura. Es la chica más hermosa de la Universidad es tan…

-¿Gaara?

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-La tengo haya afuera, mis hombres la están cuidando.

-Bien Kankuro, gracias hermano.

-¿crees que con un simple agradecimiento me lo vas a pagar?

-No, te conozco y sé que no lo harías por un simple gracias, ¿cuánto quieres?

-1.000.000 de dólares.

-Aquí lo tienes –Le lancé un maletín lleno de dólares.

-¿Cómo sabias que eso quería?

-Te conozco más de lo que crees Kankuro.

Kankuro me miró con miedo, amo esa mirada temerosa hacia mi autoridad.

**Neji-san y Lee-san**

-Auxilio, sáquenme de aquí. Por favor ayuda, alguien ayúdeme.

-Neji, ¿escuchas eso?

-Si, se parece a la voz de…

-¡¡SAKURA-SAN!!-dijeron los dos en corito.

**Sasuke**

Piensa, Sasuke, piensa ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?

-¡¡Hey!! Sasuke, por aquí.

Demonios, ahora ese niño molesto viene hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Uchiha?

-Naruto, por favor necesito que te vayas de aquí, estoy apresurado y tratando de pensar, y si tu estas aquí no puedo.

-No me quieres aquí ¿verdad?

-No exageres, si quieres puedes ayudarme.

-¿En serio? ¡¡Genial!!

-Sí, Naruto, pero no hagas tanto ruido, necesito pensar.

-Oh, sí claro, pensar…

¿Por qué a mí?

Íbamos caminando Naruto y yo, cuando Naruto empezó a saludar a unos chicos que yo ya había visto en el campus…

-¡Hola Neji! ¡Hey cejas de azotador!

-¡Naruto!

-¿Qué? Dije algo malo.

-No, pero no necesitamos a tantas personas.

-Cálmate, Sasuke ellos nos servirán de ayuda.

-Naruto- dijo el castaño de ojos vacíos- Sakura, está en peligro.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sonó mi móvil, era una llamada de Itachi.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde demonios están? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿O es que todavía no encuentras el suéter?

-Cálmate, Sakura y yo salimos a dar una vuelta- no debí decir eso, todos me asesinaban con la mirada.

-Bien, entonces…

-Sakura está encerrada en una bodega- dijo el cejas de azotador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios pasa ahí?

-Itachi necesito colgar, te llamo después, nos vemos.

-¡Sasuke no me cuelgues! ¡Sasuke!

- A bueno, ¿en qué estábamos?

- En que Sakura esta encerrada en una bodega- me dijo el de los ojos raros.

-Entonces… ¿y tu eres?- le pregunte.

- Hyuga Neji

-Y tu quién eres?- me pregunto con una mirada muy fría.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Bueno, ya no perdamos tiempo, ahí que buscar a Sakura-san- dijo el de cejas de azotador del que aun no se su nombre.

-Solo una pregunta más- me volvió a decir pero ahora mas serio que nada ¿qué hacías tu con Sakura?

-Bueno es una larga historia, y no puedo contárselas ahorita no hay tiempo, además no tengo por que darles explicaciones de nada.

-Ok hay que hacer un plan para poder ir por ella- por fin dijo algo congruente este Naruto.

Pasamos un buen rato pensando en como pasar desapercibidos por esos guardias que estaban ahí. Pero al fin se nos ocurrió algo, algo que los distrajera mientras nosotros entrábamos por ella, y ese algo fue NARUTO.

-¿Yo?- dijo Naruto con cara de espanto.

-Si tu- dijimos los tres en coro.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque… eres el más valiente de todos- en ese momento los otros dos se me quedaron viendo.

-Bueno lo haré por Sakura.

-Bien ahora entretenlos- lo lancé por la puerta, se quedo para buen rato hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo y fue hacia los guardias.

Naruto

-¡Hey par de de mofetas podridas! ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer? Yo solito podría cuidar esa puerta mejor que ustedes, miren lo que hago…

Lancé una bomba flatulenta a los guardias.

-¡Paren a ese niño!-empezaron a corretearme los guardias. Lo que no saben es que Naruto Uzumaki jamás se rinde, bola de tontos apestosos.

-Lero, lero hahaha a ver si me alcanzan, ¡¡TONTOS!!

Sasuke

-Por lo que se escucha parece que Naruto está haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Sí, sí como digas- dije con ganas de que ya termine con esta pesadilla. En donde terminé quedando por la culpa de esa pelirrosa fea.

-Bien yo iré por Sakura- el cejas de azotador se le quedo viendo con una mirada fulminante a ese tal Neji.

-Vayamos todos para rescatar más rápido a Sakura-dije para arreglar las cosas.

-¡¡Sakura-san allá vamos!!

Por fin llegamos a la bodega y este Lee se quedo golpeando a los guardias que estaban adentro de ahí y nosotros aprovechamos para entrar.

Sakura

-¡¡Auxilio!! Alguien ayúdeme- empecé a llorar nunca me había sentido así. Sakura era una chica alegre, divertida, honesta y con muchas ganas de vivir. Nunca se le veía triste ni llorosa (salvo algunos casos), ella aunque se sentía mal, nunca daba su mala cara a la gente, mostraba su lado lindo y agradable.

-Por favor ayúdenme-estaba más desesperada que nunca pero al fin escuche una voz familiar…

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?

-Neji, gracias a Dios que estas aquí.

-No te preocupes ya estamos tratando de  abrir la puerta.

-¿Tu y quien más?

-Ese tal Uchiha, Sasu…

-¿Sasuke?

Sasuke

-Quítate necesito abrir la puerta, dile a Sakura que se retire lo mas posible que pueda, es por su precaución.

 -Sakura-san retírate de ahí, vamos a tirar la puerta, es por tu seguridad.

-Si claro-dijo con una voz ya muy desgastada me imagino que se la paso gritando.

Tiramos la puerta, y la vi allá en un rincón asustada y temblando y claro como era de imaginarse sus fans fueron corriendo hacia ella.

-Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si chicos, gracias-les dijo con una sonrisa, no sé de dónde saca tanta alegría para mostrársela a la gente.

-Sasuke…-me miraron esos ojos grandes color jade- gracias.

-De nada-fue lo único que le dije y me empecé a retirar de ahí, cuando de pronto me dice…

-Espera, ¿me podrías llevar con Ino?

-S…- pero de pronto interrumpió ese Neji…

-Sakura, no te preocupes nosotros te llevamos.

-No, insisto. Traigo el auto de mi hermano.

-Ella dijo que no, no quiere ir contigo, la última vez que estuvo contigo termino aquí.

-Que ella hable.

-Mejor para evitar complicaciones me voy con Neji, ¿si Sasuke?

-Como tú quieras. Me voy.

-Pobre imbécil, yo siempre gano.

Sakura

No sé porque Neji que soy un premio que gano. Creo que tan siquiera  Sasuke no ofende por la nada.

-Sasuke, espérame-corrí hacia él.

-¿No te ibas a ir con Neji?

-Sí, pero cambie de opinión.

-Bueno vámonos de seguro Itachi a de estar histérico, pobre de tu amiga.

 **Bueno este es mi tercer capítulo, espero k les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews…  bye  **

**SASUSAKU al 100**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Sakura**

Al fin llegamos al restaurante, entramos a ver si todavía estaban allí Ino e Itachi y si todavía estaban allí…

-¿Ino?-le dije asustada no sabia que cara tendría.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

-Bueno…-no se me ocurría nada pero conociendo a Ino si le decía cualquier cosa lo malinterpretaría. Pero Sasuke contesto…

-Salimos a dar una vuelta en el carro y se hizo tarde.

Ino me miro con una cara de malicia al igual que Itachi miro a Sasuke.

-No malinterpretes Itachi-le dijo serio Sasuke aunque le note un sonrojo en su cara. Se veía lindo.

**Sasuke**

Demonios porque tuve que decir eso. Nunca se me ocurrió que Itachi lo tomaría de esa forma, además yo con Sakura va, eso es tonto.

-Si claro como digas-me dijo Itachi todavía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno entonces vámonos-dijo Sakura como tratando de olvidar esa platica.

-Si ya es tarde- dijo su amiga, que también me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Ino**

Hay Sakura, mañana no te voy a dejar de molestar con eso. Quien creería que terminarías saliendo con ese sangron.

Llegamos a mi casa y a la de Sakura e Itachi se bajo conmigo es tan lindo…

-Adiós Ino, qué pases buenas noches- me dijo con esa mirada que tiene que es tan hermosa.

-Gracias-le dije, no se me ocurría nada cuando de pronto se me salio decirle-esta es la mejor noche que e tenido.

-La mía también-me dijo sonriéndose cuando ya se estaba metiendo a su auto.

Creo que Sakura tenía razón, creo que en verdad me gusta, Y MUCHO.

**Itachi**

Esa chica es tan linda, creo que la mas linda que eh conocido, bueno aparte de mi ex novia.

Aun recuerdo el día que me corto ella fue tan cruel no pensó en mis sentimientos, ese día fue el mas triste de todos.

Flash back

-Hola Karin, te extrañe.

-Mira Itachi, lo siento pero… Ya NO me gustas.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que ya no me gustas okay. Adiós.

-Te estas burlando de mi.

-No, pero eres tan… aburrido si, necesito a alguien como Kabuto.

-¿Me cambias por Kabuto?

-Mira te lo voy a decir otra vez, eres despreciable, no te soporto ya entiendes, bye Itachi.

Flash back

Si ella fue cruel conmigo, y desde entonces no salgo con nadie, pero Ino es diferente, tiene algo que las demás no tenía es esa alegría que te la pasa con solo verla…

-Itachi, Itachi-me dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya llegamos a la casa y llevas más de 15 minutos allí sentado.

-En serio, a si claro lo que pasa es que estaba pensando.

-Si ya me di cuenta.

-A Sasuke, ¿y Sakura?, ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

-No claro que no, ella es una molestia.

-Si como digas-era obvio que a mi hermanito por fin alguien le estaba atrayendo además bien lo dice esa frase "del odio al amor sola hay un paso".

**El día siguiente…**

**Sakura**

-Sakura, Sakura ya sal- me grito Ino como siempre ella se levantaba mas temprano que yo.

-Ya voy Ino.

Salí de la casa, tenia varios libros en mi brazo ya que me gustaba sentir mejor mi mochila vacía a que me pese todo.

-Hola Ino, como siempre apresurándome.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero si no, se nos va hacer tarde.

-Bueno, ese es un buen punto.

-Vamos Sakura ahora cuéntame todo lo que paso ayer.

-Ino

-Sakura yo te cuento todo.

-Esta bien-le dije con una cara de fastidio, ¿que nunca me podía dejar en paz?

Todo empezó cuando fuimos al estacionamiento y allí me…-recordé lo que Sasuke me había dicho, que era mejor no decirle esto a nadie por mi seguridad-me invito Sasuke a dar un paseo en el carro de su hermano.

-Eso fue todo. No te dio tan siquiera un besito.

-Ino-le dije apenada me sentí rara cuando dijo eso, aunque creo que no seria tan malo que el te diera un beso o Dios mío que estoy pensando, a Sasuke yo lo odio.

-Sakura te sonrojaste.-Se empezó a reír de mi.

-¡Sakura!- de pronto oí que alguien me gritaba, ahí no era Lee de seguro iba a decir todo.

-¿Cómo estas?-se me quedo viendo como si nada de lo que paso ayer hubiera ocurrido.

-Bien, gracias.

-Bueno te veo al rato, adiós.

-Vaya Sakura, te estas llenando de pretendientes. Que envidia.

-Como si eso fuera la gran cosa.

-¡Hola!-nos saludos Tenten-ya vieron acaba de llegar el chico mas guapo de la Universidad.

-¿Quién Sasuke?-le dije riéndome, o sea Sasuke el chico más guapo de la Universidad eso es imposible.

-Es en serio. Hubo una encuesta en toda la universidad para saber quien era el chico y la chica mas lindos de la escuela y de los hombres ganó Sasuke.

-¿Y de las mujeres?

-Pues fue Temari.

-Ella, era lógico es la mas bonita de toda su generación, además que es muy agradable-dijo Ino, yo ni siquiera sabia de quien hablaban.

-Bueno entremos al salón-les dije cuando de pronto me tope con esos ojos negros profundos.

-Sasuke-fue lo único que le dije, me tomo por sorpresa.

**Sasuke**

-Sakura-vaya siempre me tengo que topar con ella.

-¡Hola!-me dijo Sakura y me regalo una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-Hola-escuche la voz de una chica que estaba junto con ellas, tenia el pelo café y se lo agarraba con dos cebollas.

-Hola-fue lo único que le dije y me empeze a retirar cuando de pronto me pregunto algo.

-¿Sabes que eres el chico más guapo de la escuela?

-No, no lo sabía, gracias por el dato-era más odiosa que Sakura, eso era imposible.

-Oye-me volvió a hablar.

-Si quieres, podemos comer juntos.

-No, no quiero. Adiós.

Me fui, ¿Por qué todas las chicas creen que soy lindo? Eso es fastidioso, bueno hay una que nunca me a molestado con eso _**Sakura.**_

Hola por fin acabe mi 4 capi espero que les este gustando mi historia, dejen reviews para saber

Bye

Saludines


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto capitulo

Quinto capitulo

**Era de noche, Sakura no podía dormir, ya que recordaba lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, y también pensaba en Sasuke, no podía olvidar lo que sintió cuando Ino le empezó a decir que si tenían algo que ver y a Sakura le empezaba a gustar la idea de tener algo con Sasuke.**

Sakura

**Sonó el teléfono, eran apenas las 3.00 de la mañana y era mamá ya que se encontraba de viaje por su trabajo, pues es una de las mejores doctoras de todo el mundo.**

**-Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien mamá.**

**-Perdón por no llamarte antes, pero ya vez que en América Latina, tienen otro horario al de aquí.**

**-Si mamá, no importa.**

**-Oye Sakura, ¿han pasado cosas nuevas por allá?**

**-No nada-recordé lo que me había pasado la noche anterior, lo de mi "secuestro".**

**-Bueno Sakura te dejo para que descanses, me avisas si pasa algo ¿okay?**

**-Si mamá, no te preocupes. Disfruta tu viaje, adiós.**

**Ya era el día siguiente, y el sol me empezó a dar en la cara y eso era raro que me pasara ya que cuando yo me levanto todavía no sale el sol a todo lo que da. Volteo a ver el reloj…**

**-Hay no ya es tarde, faltan 5 minutos para que entre a clases, ¡hay no! Ya valí. Ino… vas a morir.**

**Salí corriendo de mi casa, tenia que llegar a la Universidad lo antes posible si no me iban a reportar. Al fin llegue, pero para mi mala suerte llegue tarde todos ya habían entrado a clases así que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme afuera a esperar a que terminara esa clase.**

**-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?-era la voz de…**

**-¡¡Sasuke!!, hola, lo que pasa es que se me hizo un poco tarde.**

**-Mmm… ya veo.**

**-¿Y tu que haces aquí?**

**-Me sacaron del salón-me dijo con esa cara de fastidio que siempre pone.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No tengo por qué decirte nada.**

**-Oye solo fue una pregunta, calmate.**

**-Eres una gran molestia-no soporte mas así que le dije…**

**-¡Eres un Idiota!, no se como creen que eres el chico mas lindo de la Universidad-le grite todo eso y se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa de de maldito que tiene, lo odio.**

**-Tranquila, la gente creerá que estas loca.**

**-¿Sabes qué?, me voy, ya me harté de que te la pases ofendiendo a la gente. Te sientes superior que todos, te gusta ridiculizar a las personas eres un…**

**-Calmate, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar.**

**-Si claro, es lo mejor que sabes hacer.**

**-Tranquila.**

**-Vamos a hacer esto, apostemos. Estoy segura que no durarías ni un día siendo amable con las personas.**

**-¿Quieres apostar?**

**-Si, entonces ¿aceptas mi reto?**

**-Está bien, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

**-Dos semanas, todos los días y a todas horas tendrás que ser amable con todos.**

**-Que me darás si yo te venzo.**

**-Podrás decirme todo lo que quieras.**

**-Bien acepto.**

**-Iniciamos desde ahora, ¿estas de acuerdo?**

**-Claro, me encantan los retos.**

**-Entonces adiós Sasuke, suerte, la necesitaras, jajajaja.**

Sasuke

**Como se atreve a retarme, esa mocosa inmadura, pero ya verá quien ríe al fin jajajaja.**

**-¡Sasuke!-escuche la voz de alguien llamándome, y si la voz era de la amiga de Sakura quien me invito a comer con ella.**

**-Hola-¿por qué?, ¿por qué tenia que pasarme esto ahora que inicié la apuesta?**

**-Bueno Sasuke, quería volver a invitarte a comer conmigo ¿qué opinas?**

**Demonios, tengo que aceptar si no perderé la apuesta.**

**-Esta bien-jamás creí que haría esto. Me las vas a pagar Sakura me voy a vengar.**

**-En serio, ¿no estas jugando conmigo verdad?**

**-No, es en serio.**

**-Esto es genial, hoy es el día más bonito de mi vida.**

**-Si, si como digas-me empezaba a fastidiar esta chica solo con el poco rato que llevo con ella, ya me imagino comiendo a su lado me voy a volver loco.**

**-Bueno entonces vamos a la cafetería-me dijo la chica muy sonriente.**

**-Pues vamos- que mas podría hacer, tengo que ganarle a Sakura así que me tendré que aguantar unos cuantos días, eso es todo.**

Naruto

**Vi a mi nuevo amigo caminando hacia la cafetería con una chica, que raro yo creí que no le caían bien las chicas.**

**-¡Hey Sasuke! Por aquí-lo llame para saludarlo**

**-Naruto-me dijo con ninguna expresión, Como siempre.**

**-¿Qué haces con una chica?-le dije, ver a Sasuke con una chica eso era difícil de creer.**

**-Que ¿No puedo estar con nadie en el receso?**

**-Claro que si amigo, solo que es raro verte con una chica.**

**-Bueno Naruto… adiós.**

**-Espera Sasuke, ¿puedo comer con ustedes?**

**-Claro que n… si-se me hizo raro que me dijera que si, algo le estaba pasando a Sasuke y si era algo muy raro.**

Tenten

**Era un sueño realidad, iba a comer con el chico de mis sueños, era algo genial, era lo mejor que me había pasado era…**

**-Oye ¿qué vas a comer?**

**-A si, este… una ensalada.**

**-¿Y tu Naruto?**

**-Rammen.**

**-Bueno, vayan a sentarse ahorita les llevo el desayuno-nos dijo, se veía tan lindo haciendo fila para pedir todo ahora si tenia esperanzas para poder tener algo con el.**

Sakura

**-Mira Ino ahí esta Sasuke comiendo con las personas que más lo fastidian, esta comiendo con Tenten su fan #1.**

**-Ya lo vi Sakura, no estarás celosa.**

**-Yo celosa por Sasuke, va pamplinas.**

**-Sakura admite que te gusta aunque sea poquito.**

**-Ino, ¡Sasuke no me gusta!**

**-Si, como digas.**

**-Ino es la verdad.**

**-Okay te creo, pero bueno cambiando de tema, te están lloviendo pretendientes.**

**-Hay Ino eso no es la gran cosa.**

**-¿Por qué no andas con uno de ellos?**

**-Porque ninguno me gusta, además todos son unos inmaduros.**

**-Que me dices de Neji.**

**-Demasiado obstinado y raro.**

**-Bueno que me dices de Lee.**

**-Ese si es raro-recordé sus cejas, necesita depilárselas.**

**-Y que me dices de Naruto.**

**-Creo que es demasiado tonto para mí.**

**-Bueno nos quedamos ya sin nadie, entonces ¿cuándo vas a tener novio?**

**-No se cuando llegue el indicado.**

**-Hola Sakura-escuche alguien llamarme atrás de mi esa voz jamás la había escuchado.**

**-Hola-dije volteando a ver quien era.- ¿tú eres?**

**-Gaara, soy tu compañero en la clase de álgebra.**

**-A si, eres el mas inteligente de la clase.**

**-Gracias por el cumplido-me dijo con una cara de autoridad que hasta daba miedo-nos vemos en la clase-acabo de decir eso y se fue.**

**-Vaya Sakura otro mas a la lista.**

**-¡Ino!**

**-Bueno que opinas de ese.**

**-No se hay algo en el que no me gusta.**

**-Sakura ya basta de ponerle peros a todos.**

**-No es que le ponga peros Ino, pero no se siento que sería hipócrita al andar con ellos sin que me gusten.**

**-Bueno esa es una buena razón pero…-no acabo de hablar se quedo viendo para un lado con la boca abierta voltee a ver lo que veía cuando de pronto vi…**

Este es mi quinto capitulo espero que les aya gustado

Porfa dejen reviews siiiiiiiiiiiii Y el proximo capitulo ya empieza lo Sasusaku xD saludos bye


	6. Chapter 6

Sexto capitulo

**Sexto capitulo**

**Sakura**

Vi a Tenten besando a Sasuke. No se porque me daban ganas de ir a separarlos, será que Ino tenga razón, será que me estoy enamorando de Sasuke.

Toda la Universidad se quedo viendo como el chico mas guapo de la universidad estaba siendo besado, algunas chicas les hervia la sangre a otros les daba curiosidad saber si ella era su novia y se empezaron a formular los chismes.

-Sakura.

-Mande Ino

-Lo veo y no lo creo, como es posible que Tenten lo haya besado, y el no la hubiera aventado.

-Recuerdas lo de la apuesta Ino.

-Si Sakura.

-Por eso Sasuke no le hizo nada, por que quiere ganarme.

**Sasuke**

Que humillante, la chica se abalanzó sobre mi y me empezó a besar, fue algo inesperado apenas la iba aventar cuando recordé la apuesta y no la voy a perder por un simple beso.

-Que estas haciendo-le dije quitándomela de encima.

-Lo siento no lo pude evitar, es que me gustas y mucho-la chica estaba contenta demasiado contenta diría yo.

Naruto todavía no reaccionaba se quedo como en shoc, como si un beso fuera la gran cosa. Apenas dijo algo después de un rato…

-Wuau eso fue sorprendente, al chico mas guapo de la universidad le robaron un beso o sea a ti Sasuke jajajaja-se empezó a reír el inepto de Naruto.

-Lo siento Sasuke me voy y disculpa por lo que hice pero no pude evitarlo.

Se fue la chica saltando y cantando en verdad estaba loca, la verdad creí que iba a sentir algo cuando ella me estaba besando pero lo cierto es que no sentí nada.

**Ino **

Jamás creí que esta Tenten fuera a ser capaz de hacer eso, pero lo hizo. Note un poco de asombro y enojo en Sakura cuando los vio, estoy segura que ella siente algo por el aunque trate de negarlo. Llego Tenten a la mesa donde estábamos Sakura y yo.

-Chicas vieron lo que hice-estaba demasiado contenta.

-Si lo vimos-contesto Sakura con una voz de fastidio.

-Es el chico que mejor me ha besado tiene unos labios tan…-cuando Sakura de pronto la interrumpió.

-No nos interesa saber que sentiste-si, eso me sonaba a celos Sakura estaba celosa de Tenten.

-Bueno Tenten disculpa a Sakura no a tenido un buen día.

-A okay bueno las dejo tengo que contárselo a todo el mundo-se fue saltando y silbando estaba exagerando las cosas y más por que estoy segura que cree que con ese beso ella le va a empezar a gustar a Sasuke, pero no ella esta muy equivocada lo poco que he tratado a Sasuke no es de ese tipo.

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa?-le pregunte.

-Nada Ino.

-Sakura te conozco desde que éramos chicas y se que algo te pasa,

dime.

-Ino creo que tenias razón, creo que si me gusta Sasuke.

-Vez, tu mejor amiga tenia razón.

-Ino tranquilízate solo tuviste suerte.

-Eso no es verdad te conozco muy bien y tu lo sabes, a Sakura te quería invitar al baile que esta haciendo Itachi de sorpresa para Sasuke es hoy en la tarde.

-¿A Sasuke le gustan los bailes?

-Pues Itachi dijo que le debía varias así que se iba a vengar hoy en su cumpleaños haciéndole un baile, y me dijo que le ayudará invitando gente.

-Claro que voy a ir Ino.

-Adiós, nos vemos en la tarde Sakura.

--

Llego la tarde y Sakura se preparaba para ir al baile de Sasuke, recordaba las malas experiencias que ha tenido en los bailes:

Una vez se tropezó con el vestido que traía y mancho a la festejada de refresco y pastel.

En otra ocasión le paso que en lugar de tomar refresco tomo vino y se emborracho e hizo un oso en toda la fiesta. Ella quería que esta vez fuera diferente que esta vez no le pasará nada malo, y menos si era una fiesta de Sasuke.

No sabía que ponerse, pero recordó un vestido que le había regalado su papá hace 2 años antes que el muriera.

Era un vestido color jade como sus ojos, su papá se lo regalo ya que el le gustaba ese vestido porque resaltaba la belleza de sus ojos grandes y profundos.

Decidió ponérsele, y de allí empezó a peinar su cabellera rosada, haciéndose caireles en toda su cabeza, se maquillo de una manera que no se notará tanto su retoque y empezó a imaginarse a su papá a la persona que mas quería en la vida pero que una enfermedad se la arrebato para siempre.

**Sasuke**

Empezó a sonar mi celular, y era Itachi ahora que quería no me podía dejar tranquilo ni siquiera en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?

-Necesito que te vengas para la casa ahorita.

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya?

-Tu solo ven

-Ni un solo momento puedo estar en paz, en 1.00hora te caigo por allá, adiós.

-Okay no tardes.

Casa de Sasuke

**Itachi**

-Bien Ino, ya faltan pocos que lleguen.

-Tranquilo se va a llenar de gente tu baile-me dijo Ino

-Oye por cierto ¿no a llegado Sakura?

-No pero ya me habló y dijo que ya viene para acá.

-Excelente, bueno déjame ver que falta por allá-me fui y la deje sola.

-Está bien.

**Sakura**

Al fin había llegado a la fiesta, la casa donde vivian era genial, tenia un gran frente, vigilancia tenia de todo; vivían como reyes.

Vi Ino estaba haciendo que lo invitados se fueran acomodando en todo ese enorme jardín que tenían.

-Ino-la llame para platicar con ella, mientras llegaba esta Hinata.

-Hola Sakura, te ves muy bien. Jamás te había visto ese vestido puesto.

-No llegaba la ocasión de usarlo-le dije con una sonrisa aunque dentro de mi me desplomaba, ya que recordaba la muerte de mi padre.

-Mira ahí vieneº Hinata.

-Hola Hinata-venia con un vestido color plateado y traía su cabello recogido con una pequeña cebollita ya que ella no tiene el pelo muy largo.

-Hola Sakura, te tengo que decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que me gusta Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Naruto?

-Si es que, en la clase de física se sienta al lado mío, y es demasiado caballeroso, atento conmigo y nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, aunque yo quisiera ser algo mas. ¿No te importa?

-Claro que no, a mi nunca me gusto siempre a sido un muy buen amigo pero nada mas eso.

-Que alivio, espero que venga.

-Yo creo que si va a venir-jamás había visto así de contenta a Hinata, me da gusto por ella.

-Hey chicas prepárense, ya llego Sasuke.

-Okay Ino.

**Sasuke**

-Bien Itachi ya estoy aquí, ¿para qué me querías?

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanito-empezaron a salir gente que ni siquiera había visto gritando ¡sorpresa!

-Itachi no me gustan las fiestas.

-Lo se, y me estoy vengando de varias que me has hecho así que disfruta tu fiesta.

-Tan siquiera hubieras invitado gente conocida.

-Si son conocidos, todos están en tu Universidad.

La gente me empezó a felicitar si acaso solo a tres personas de veinte que me felicitaron conocía.

De pronto vi a una joven de espaldas con un vestido color jade, platicando con Hinata, Hinata era de las pocas chavas que me caían bien, ya que no me hostigaba ni me fastidiaba. Fui a ver quien era cuando de pronto esa joven voltea y era…

-Sakura, hola-me asombre al verla, no era la chica que conocía de la Universidad, era una chica arreglada y bonita.

-Hola Sasuke-me dijeron las dos.

-No sabia que hoy cumplías años-me dijo Hinata.

-Felicidades Sasu…me estaba diciendo Sakura cuando de pronto se oyó alguien gritando mi nombre… era Tenten.

-Felicidades Sasuke-kun-desde cuando ella tenia permiso de llamarme así.

-Hola-le dije con tono enojado a ver si agarraba la indirecta.

-Te traje un regalo.

-Hay no me digas-ya no me importaba la apuesta lo que quería era quitármela de encima, cuando de pronto me iba a volver a besar pero Sakura le dijo algo…

-Tenten, tranquila parece que estas desesperada por tener novio.

-Sakura tu que problema traías contra mi-estaba iniciando una pelea entre ellas dos.

-Ningún problema, solo no seas ¡tan obvia!

-Mira Sakura no te metas ¿si?

-Tenten solo te digo como amiga, no querrás que la gente piense que estas loca por tener un novio. Es solo un consejo.

-Tienes razón Sakura no lo había pensado así. Gracias-en verdad esa chica estaba loca, no se enojo, creo que Sakura sabe como controlarla bien-bueno déjenme voy a saludar a Ino-dijo eso y se retiro.

-Bueno este como decirte…gracias-no sabia que decir era algo extraño.

-No fue nada, Tenten puede llegar a ser muy fastidiosa-me dio otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, que estoy pensando, se supone que odio a Sakura.

**Sakura**

Que bien que Tenten no se tomo muy en serio lo que le dije, pero no se ni porque lo dije, se supone que me gustaría ver sufrir a Sasuke. Estaba el enfrente de mi se ve tan lindo, creo que es verdad que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

-Oye Sasuke-no sabia que decirle, tenia que sacarle platica- ¿Cuántos años cumples?

-Para que quieres saber-me irritaba cuando me hablaba así.

-Fue solo una pregunta, no es para que me contestes así.

-Ash… la niñita se ofende, cada vez me doy mas cuenta de que en verdad eres una gran molestia.

-Mira Sasuke tranquilízate recuerda nuestra apuesta…¿o te rindes?

-Mira mocosa… yo te voy a ganar.

-Eso lo veremos… ¡Sasuke-kun!, bueno te dejo, perdedor-me aleje de allí y me metí a esa gran mansión, y fui en busca del baño. Dure como 20 minutos buscándolo hasta que encontré a una de sus sirvienta y le pregunte…

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde esta el baño?

-Señorita el baño se encuentra haya arriba lo que pasa es que el de abajo todavía no esta en servicio.

-No se preocupe-le conteste y fui directo al baño. Mientras subía por esas enormes escaleras me topé con varias obras de arte de artistas muy conocidos como Picasso y muchos otros mas, después empecé a subir corriendo por todo las escaleras ya que no aguantaba mas, llegue al baño y por fin descanse.

Al salir del baño me topé con una enorme recamara muy bien arreglada y me metí, tenía curiosidad de saber que había allí adentro y me tope con un retrato de la familia de Sasuke donde se veía lindo y contento en esa foto se le calculaban unos 7 años en esa fotografía Sasuke se veía demasiado contento. Me pregunto ¿por qué Sasuke se volvió así como es?

Hola aquí termina mi sexto capitulo espero

K les haya gustado

Les agradezco por los reviews pero espero que sigan poniéndome mas

Para saber si les esta gustando mi historia.

También los pido una disculpa porque mi capitulo5 se veía tdo junto el formato no se que le paso así que se veía todo pegado les pido una disculpa bueno

Cuídense y

Saludos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Séptimo capitulo

**Séptimo capitulo**

Deje la foto donde estaba, y empecé a observar las de alrededor entre mas grande salía Sasuke en las fotos mas amargado se veía, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? De repente escuche que alguien entro y del susto arroje la foto que traía al suelo.

**Sasuke**

Estaba aburrido de esa tonta fiesta que mi adorado hermano organizó para mi (me voy a vengar Itachi), decidí entrar a mi casa y fui a mi habitación cuando de pronto vi a Sakura de espaldas con una foto en las manos que cuando oyó que entre la tiro al piso.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo en mi recamara?-la tome del brazo y la jale, se notaba que estaba asustada.

-Sasuke yo…

-¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar?

-Nadie, solo que...

-No quiero que me digas nada, lárgate de mi cuarto.

-Tal vez podría salir de aquí si me soltaras el brazo-me dijo ella enojada.

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasa aquí?-de seguro Itachi escuchó los gritos.

-Nada-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien, iré a ver a los invitados-dijo eso y se fue.

-¿Me podrías soltar?-como se atreve ella a gritarme si estaba en mi habitación.

-Se puede saber ¿qué hacías husmeando mis cosas?

-En primera no estaba husmeando tus cosas, solo estaba viendo tus fotografías.

-No me digas, y a eso que estabas haciendo ¿cómo se le llama?

-Amm…observar-cada vez se ponía mas nerviosa.

-Si claro, mira mejor lárgate de aquí ¿si?

-Ya me iba, Sasuke solo una pregunta-sus ojos me mirando directamente y se veían tristes-¿qué paso con ese niño que sale en las fotos?, ese niño contento y me imagino que agradable.

-Eso no te importa, así que mejor vete-como se atrevía a preguntarme eso.

-Bueno ya me voy, adiós.

Tome la foto que estaba en el piso y le quite los vidrios que tenia, aun recuerdo esa fotografía cuando nos la tomaron a mamá, papá, Itachi y a mí. Ese día fue uno de los mejores días de toda mi vida, era cuando papá aún nos visitaba y nos llevaba de paseo, éramos una familia, pero cuando mi abuelo le heredó la compañía mi papá dejó de ponernos atención, nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba se la pasaba regañándonos o peleándose con mamá, si extraño esos bonitos momentos que en verdad éramos una familia, ahora se podría decir que mi única familia es Itachi.

**Sakura**

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de esa habitación, nunca había visto a Sasuke así de enojado, bueno siempre me trataba con sarcasmo o con sus críticas ofensivas pero nunca vi sus ojos tan enojados como ahorita, aparte de enojado se veía triste, ¿que le habrá pasado? Se nota que esas fotos le traen tristes recuerdos.

-Sakura ¿a dónde vas?-me grito Ino.

-A casa, a descansar.

-Tan rápido, pero si apenas comienza lo mejor.

-Lo siento no traigo fuerzas, necesito descansar.

-Bueno pero tú te lo vas a perder.

-Mañana me cuentas todo Ino.

Me fui a casa, necesitaba un largo baño, llegue y lo primero que hice fue ir a bañarme, después decidí salir a dar una vuelta necesitaba pensar.

A veces me siento sola, sin ganas de nada, aburrida de todo, y no quiero que eso me siga pasando, necesito una distracción, algo nuevo no siempre la misma vida aburrida que eh llevado siendo la buena hija, que siempre esta sola y cumple con todo, quiero algo nuevo, algo que me anime y me quite esta tristeza que no se ni de donde viene.

--

Ya era de mañana y gracias a Dios era Sábado (por fin no tenerse que levantar temprano) pero sonó el teléfono y era Hinata…

-Hola Sakura, ¿qué piensas hacer hoy?-no le estaba poniendo mucha atención ya que estaba más dormida que despierta.

-No se Hinata, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Es que Ino nos invito a ir a la quinta de su papá, y quiere que vayamos-a lo mejor despejarme me haría bien.

-Okay voy, ¿pero dónde esta eso?

-A… de eso no te preocupes Ino va a pasar por nosotros.

-Bien me iré arreglar, nos vemos entonces bye.

Ash… por que acepte se supone que me iba a quedar a flojear, ni modo ya que.

--

Dieron la 1:30 de la tarde y Sakura ya estaba lista para irse con Ino.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto? Y se supone que Ino es la puntual.

De repente se escuchó el claxon de una camioneta… y si era Ino.

-Ino cerda ¿por qué te tardas tanto?

-Mira quien habla… ¡La puntual!

-Tan siquiera sabes que no soy puntual pero tu siempre llegas a tiempo a todos lados.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero pase por muchas personas.

En eso Sakura abre la puerta de la camioneta y la ve llena iban todos sus amigos Naruto, Hinata, Lee y Tenten.

-Hey chicos que alegría verlos de nuevo.

Todos se saludaron efusivamente como si hace muchos años no se hubieran visto.

-Bueno chicos… vámonos-dijo Ino muy contenta.

Llegaron a la quinta, estaba super grande y bonita, tenia grandes jardines con muchas flores de todo tipo era el lugar más bonito que había visto Sakura.

-Wow Ino nunca me habías invitado, y te conozco desde hace mucho.

-Sakura es que la quinta se ha estado remodelando y todavía faltan muchas cosas.

-Oye Ino ¡tienes alberca!-dijo Naruto efusivamente.

-Si Naruto, si quieres ya puedes meterte.

-Gracias Ino.

-Oye Ino y todo esto es para nosotros ¿verdad?

-Faltan dos personas por llegar todavía.

-En serio ¿quiénes?-pregunto Sakura muy contenta ya que aún no podía creer que esa era la quinta de Ino.

-Amm… Sakura son los hermanos Uchiha.

-¡Que!-el semblante de alegría de Sakura se volvió en una cara de enojo hacia Ino.

-Lo siento, pero quería invitar a Itachi.

-Ino, pues entonces no me hubieras invitado a mi.

-Sakura no te pongas así.

-Ino, lo tengo que aguantar en la escuela y ahora aquí.

-No lo peles, y ya.

-Como si eso fuera tan fácil.

-Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, lo siento Sakura.

-Ya Ino, es tu quinta y puedes invitar a quien tu quieras.

-Hay gracias Sakura.

-Ino… era sarcasmo.

-¿En serio?

-Siiii-maldita Ino (tranquila Sakura que tanto puedes sufrir)

-Sakura ahí vienen, por favor cambia tu cara.

**Sasuke**

-No se porque acepte venir Itachi.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero es bueno que hagas amigos.

-No necesito a nadie.

-Ya cállate Sasuke, y cambia tu cara. Ya llegamos.

Llego corriendo la amiga de Sakura, esa tal Ino a saludar a mi hermano, solo espero que no este Tenten.

-¡Sasuke!-hay no ¿por qué a mi?, por que tenia que estar ella.

-Hola-fue lo único que le dije y me baje del carro y fui a saludar a Naruto que estaba en la alberca lo prefería a el mil veces que estar al lado de ella.

-¡Hey Sasuke!, que raro verte por aquí.

-Hola Naruto.

-Vamos Teme, ven y date un chapuzón.

-No gracias Naruto.

-Aquí ella no te va a molestar, no sabe nadar.

-¿Eso es en serio Naruto?-Si ese era el único remedio para tenerla alejada de mí… lo haría.

-Si Teme, ándale metete.

Me metí, y Naruto me empezó a molestar con preguntas tontas, como siempre.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿nadie te a gustado de las chavas de la Universidad?

-No Naruto, ninguna, no tienen cerebro, están huecas.

-Eso no es cierto, conozco chicas que no están huecas.

-A ver Naruto, dime ¿quienes?

-Hinata, Ino y Sakura, y bueno si checas quien es la mas inteligente de las tres, esa es Sakura.

-Como digas.

-¡Hey Uchiha! Por acá-me hablo el cejas de azotador, que Naruto lo llamo Lee.

-¿Quieres jugar?-me mostró una pelota como de plástico pero mas pesada que esas pelotas.

-Por que no-eso serviría de distracción y tal vez me divierta.

-Bien, entonces estarás en el equipo de…-entonces fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Ya se, invitemos a las chicas a jugar y así seremos más.

-Bien pensado Naruto-dijo Lee emocionado.

-Hey chicas quieren venir a jugar-les preguntó Lee a Ino y a Hinata.

-Claro-contestaron las dos.

-Déjame ir por Sakura-dijo Ino, ¿qué? ¿Sakura está aquí? Demonios.

**Sakura**

Vino Ino corriendo hacia mi, gritando ¡Sakura ven a jugar! Y haciéndome señas.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Ino?

-Ven y juega con nosotros a la alberca.

-Ino pero necesito ponerme el traje de baño.

-Sakura ¿cuánto te puedes tardar?

-Bien, ahorita los alcanzo.

-Entonces te veo adentro de la alberca.

Me fui a ponerme mi traje de baño, por una parte me daba pena salir, conociendo a Lee se va a quedar boquiabierto, aunque se que no me va a faltar al respeto pero como quiera me da pena, pero ni modo… ¡Allá voy!

Fui corriendo hacia la alberca cuando de espaldas vi a un joven de pelo negro metido en la alberca y si era mi pesadilla… Sasuke.

Salude a todos como si no lo hubiera visto, y me metí a la alberca, Lee empezó a hacer los equipos y para mi mala suerte toqué con Sasuke.

-Bien, entonces equipos, ¡juguemos!-grito Naruto eufóricamente, que por cierto el está en el equipo contrario junto con Hinata y Lee.

Ino como es muy buena atleta, ella nos organizó y nos empezó a decir a Sasuke y a mi que posición tomar en el juego.

-Entendieron cuales son las reglas-nos pregunto Ino, era obvio que las habíamos entendido, nos las explico como diez veces.

Empezamos a jugar, estuvo divertido ya que mi equipo iba ganando, lo tengo que admitir Sasuke juega muy bien, e hicimos muy buen equipo los dos juntos, pienso que Sasuke es así con todos porque nunca a sentido cariño por parte de nadie, por que ahora que estamos jugando no muestra una sonrisa, pero si se le ven sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

**Sasuke**

Creo que fue una gran idea jugar con ellos, hacia mucho que no me divertía así como ahora me estoy divirtiendo, y ellos me están tratando muy bien aunque no me guste admitirlo siento que Naruto se esta volviendo un gran amigo para mí.

-¡Sasuke! ¿no piensas salir de la alberca?-me grito Sakura que ya estaba afuera.

-Si claro, ya estaba por salir.

-A Sasuke buen juego, y pensé que íbamos a perder por tu culpa-me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, que hasta me hizo sonreírle.

-Vaya Sasuke, al fin veo que sonríes.

-Entonces eres afortunada-le seguí con el juego.

-A entonces soy afortunada al verte sonreír-se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos, le correspondí con la mirada y después le conteste…

-Claro, no a todos les doy el honor de verme sonreír.

Nos fuimos platicando todo el camino mientras llegábamos a la cabaña que esta dentro de la quinta, nunca había tenido una plática tan amena con alguien, con ella puedo llegar a ser muy sincero de mis sentimientos y me da paz estar a su lado, claro que también me gusta hacerla enojar.

_Bueno aquí termina mi séptimo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y agradezco sus reviews. Ya empieza lo sasusaku_

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_Saludos cordiales, cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo _


	8. Chapter 8

Octavo capitulo

**Octavo capitulo**

**Sakura**

Llegamos a la cabaña de Ino, nunca pensé que llegaría tener una plática amigable con Sasuke, pero la tuve y fue muy agradable platicar con el.

-Vaya Sasuke, nunca había visto que rieras junto con una chica-le dijo Itachi, note un leve sonrojo en el.

-¿Qué no puedo reírme Itachi?, ¿algún problema con eso?-le dijo otra vez con esa cara de amargado que pone. Demonios Itachi, para que habrías tu bocota tanto que me costo hacer que sonriera.

-Tranquilo yo nomás decía.

-Bueno hagamos una fogata y preparemos malvaviscos-dije tratando de alivianar las cosas entre Itachi y Sasuke.

-Buena idea Sakura-me dijo Ino siguiéndome la corriente.

-¿Itachi me ayudas a traer leña?

-Claro Ino, vamos.

Salieron todos de allí y Sasuke se quedó solo me dio cosa dejarlo ahí así que lo jalé del brazo…

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿qué esperas?

-Espera, ¡NO ME JALES!

-Hay perdón Mr. Delicado.

-No es que sea delicado, solo que no me gusta que me jalen.

-A okay-seguramente me iba a creer que no era delicado, todo le molesta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar para hacer eso de la fogata?

-No me digas que nunca te llevaron de excursión al bosque.

-La verdad… no, no se como hacer una fogata.

-Bien…entonces te enseño.

-No piensas burlarte de mi.

-No, no soy igual que tu, así que no me burlare de ti.

**Sasuke**

Vaya me sorprendió su respuesta, jamás creí que fuera tan grosero, va que me importa lo que digan de mi, en ese momento ella me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Oye, que esperas la fogata es para ahorita… no para mañana.

-Disculpa, te recuerdo que me ibas a enseñar hacer una.

-Vamos acompáñame por leña y te enseño.

-Está bien.

Fuimos al ver si encontrábamos leña, recogimos unos cuantos pedazos y ella me empezó a enseñar como se hacía.

-Mira Sasuke, primero se pone un tronco abajo y luego con otro empiezas a tallar hasta que sale humito y eso significa que ya esta por iniciar el fuego, es algo fácil… ¿entendiste?

-Claro, es algo sencillo.

-Bien entonces demuéstramelo-me dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-Dame con que hacerlo y te lo demostrare-me pasó dos ramas y empecé hacer lo que ella me había enseñando…y lo logré.

-Vaya aprendes rápido-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro, soy un Uchiha.

-Si, si como digas. Tu y tus aires de grandeza.

-Soy bueno en todo.

-No eres bueno en todo.

-Dime algo en que no sea bueno.

-No eres bueno tratando a las personas.

-Eso no cuenta.

-Bien entonces… ¿has tenido novia?

-No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Eso quiere decir que no eres bueno consiguiendo novia.

-Eso tampoco cuenta, ya que me han sobrado pretendientes, pero a todas he rechazado.

-Bien, me rindo no puedo encontrarle un defecto al Uchiha.

-Eso quiere decir que te volví a ganar-sabía que no me encontraría ningún defecto.

-Haber yo no soy tan vanidosa, y creo que no soy buena en todo.

-Eso es lógico ya que es verdad que haces la mayoría de las cosas mal.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Tú sabes, te vives equivocando.

-Eso no es cierto soy mejor en algunas cosas que tu.

-Dime ¿cuáles?-cada vez se enojaba más, me gusta verla así.

-En tratar a las personas, en hacer amigos, en-la interrumpí eso no contaba.

-Oye ya te había dicho que eso no cuenta.

-Dime ¿por qué no cuenta? Cuantos amigos de verdad tienes, porque yo tengo muchos y tu ¿cuantos tienes?

-Pues la verdad, nunca he tenido verdaderos amigos, todos nada más me hablan por mi apellido, ya que el apellido Uchiha es muy conocido.

-A ya veo-note que se sentía un poco culpable por haberme echo contestar eso.

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre.

-Mira vamos hacer esto. Te ofrezco mi verdadera amistad con una sola condición… No me molestes ni me insultes.

-No necesito la amistad de nadie.

-Sasuke eso no es cierto, todos necesitamos de alguien alguna vez.

-Mira no vengas con discursos de esos, ya me basta con tener a Itachi siempre dándome sermones.

-Sasuke, no pienso darte discursos, solo quiero hacerme tu amiga, ¿qué opinas? ¿aceptas?

-Está bien, solo no fastidies.

-Okay, lo que digas, bueno vamos con los demás para comer malvaviscos-me jalo del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo.

Nunca nadie me había ofrecido su amistad, y la de ella se ve que es una sincera amistad, creo que por fin voy a tener un verdadero amigo, en este caso amiga.

**Sakura**

Lo jale del brazo y me lo lleve corriendo creo que le gusto la idea de tener un amigo. Llegamos y Lee junto con Naruto estaban haciendo la fogata, mientras que Ino y Hinata preparaban los malvaviscos.

-Hola Sakura ¿dónde estabas?-me pregunto Hinata.

-Estaba enseñándole a Sasuke a realizar una fogata ya que no sabía como, pero aprendió rápido.

-A ya veo-me contesto Hinata, creí que iban a empezar a malinterpretar las cosas, como siempre lo hace esta Ino.

De repente escuche que Naruto le grito a Sasuke…

-Hey Sasuke, ayúdanos a prender la fogata ya que Lee no sabe.

-Eso no es cierto Naruto, tu eres el que no sabe-empezó a ver una discusión entre los dos pero gracias a Dios Sasuke los calló…

-Si no se callan no les ayudo.

-A… si claro Sasuke, lo que digas-se nota que Naruto le tiene miedo a Sasuke, se ve tan gracioso cuando se pone nervioso por culpa de Sasuke.

Hicieron la fogata, y empezamos a platicar de todo tipo de cosas, como las cosas más vergonzosas que has hecho y ahora seguía el turno de preguntarle a Sasuke algo y le tocó a Tenten preguntarle…

-Sasuke mi pregunta es ¿te gusto?-dijo Tenten emocionada, todos nos sorprendimos por su pregunta.

-Bueno…-Sasuke no sabía que decir, y todos estábamos ansiosos de su respuesta, ¿me pregunto quién le gustara?-…NO.

-Estas bromeando verdad-le dijo Tenten entre sollozos.

-NO-dijo fastidiado como siempre.

-Entonces ¿por qué me besaste?-el semblante de Sasuke cambio al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Yo no te bese, tu me besaste a mi-cada vez se exaltaba más asi que Ino prefirió interferir…

-Vamos a dormirnos, ya es tarde.

-Yo te apoyo Ino me siento muy cansada-le siguió la corriente esta Hinata.

-Si vámonos a dormir-se empezaron a levantar Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Itachi, Ino y Tenten nos siguió.

-¿No piensas venir?-le pregunte a Sasuke.

-En un rato voy.

-Entonces te acompaño-le dije sonriendo.

-No es necesario Sakura-me miro directo a los ojos y me dio una leve sonrisa.

-Insisto.

Hola..!!

Aquí acaba mi octavo capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado

Por favor dejen reviews

Siiiiiiiiiiii

Saludos cordiales, y cuídense mucho

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Noveno capitulo**

**Sasuke**

Se quedo a hacerme compañía, nos pusimos a platicar aunque no eran conversaciones muy largas…

-¿Antes dónde vivías?-me pregunto ella como tratando de sacar platica.

-Vivía en Kyoto, junto con mis padres.

-Entonces ¿por qué te viniste para acá?

-Porque mi padre dijo que la Universidad Konoha es una de las mejores de todo el mundo, además de que Itachi estudió ahí.

-O entiendo.

-Bien ya te hable de mí, ahora cuéntame de tu vida-ya le había dicho de donde provenía yo, así que ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Bueno no tengo una vida tan fuera de lo común, solo que casi la mayoría del tiempo me la vivo sola.

-¿Por qué?-pude notar como sus ojos color jade llenos de alegría se tornaron en un abismo de tristeza.

-Pues mi mamá se la vive de viaje, ya que es una de las mejores doctoras en todo el mundo.

-Y tu papá, ¿dónde está?

-El… murió… por una enfermedad que no le encontraron cura-note como unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas aunque ella trato de voltearse para que yo no lo notará.

-Lo siento-la abrasé y le dije-se lo que se siente estar sin un padre aunque mi papá aún vive, es como si estuviera muerto ya que se ha olvidado de nosotros.

-Gracias Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-no le había echo nada como para que me agradeciera.

-Por escucharme y por dejarme desahogarme contigo, hacia mucho que no lloraba.

-Ah entiendo-me interrumpió y dijo…

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana va a ser un día largo-en ese momento se levanto y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas, yo preferí pasar la noche en la sala.

**Al día siguiente**

**Sakura**

Me levante antes que todos ya que no tengo el sueño muy largo, así que me levante y me fui a bañar, después baje a preparar el desayuno y vi un bulto tirado en la sala, y ese bulto era Sasuke. Me acerque a donde el estaba dormido, se veía tan lindo, solo que para mi mala suerte metí la pata como siempre, y estornude así que hice que se despertara…

-Ashhh… ya vienes a molestar-al decir eso, su encanto se derrumbo.

-Perdón señorito, no fue mi intención DESPERTARLO-le dije eso y me fui a la cocina. Se levanto y me siguió, es tan desagradable cuando se lo propone, aunque tengo que admitir… que es demasiado lindo.

-¿Sakura te enojas por todo?-me pregunto. Es un maldito al decir eso, miren quien habla.

-Vaya, ¿no te mordiste la lengua al decir eso?

-No quiero iniciar discusiones contigo, eres demasiado molesta.

-¿Molesta yo?-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Si molesta TÚ.

-Mira no estoy de humor para escuchar tonterías que se te van ocurriendo, sabes que… me voy.

-Ya tranquila, te van a salir arrugas-me dijo eso con esa sonrisa de victorioso que siempre pone. Como lo odio.

-Claro si riete, búrlate de mí, pero que quede en tu conciencia que si me salen arrugas va a ser por tu culpa-en ese momento me di media vuelta para desaparecer de allí, pero escuche como se empezó a reír-¿Acaso tengo cara de chiste?-me volví a voltear y le hice esa pregunta.

-No, pero pareces niña chiflada.

-Sabes que ya no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo, adiós.

-Adelante, nadie te esta deteniendo para que no te vayas.

-Eres imposible Uchiha-le grite y me fui de allí, me hervía la sangre, más odiaba que hiciera eso ya que el disfrutaba verme enojar.

**Sasuke**

-Adelante, nadie te esta deteniendo para que no te vayas-le dije eso y ella nada mas me contesto...

-Eres imposible Uchiha.

Salió de ahí toda enojada se notaba que se había molestado mucho, me encanta verla sí parece una niña malcriada de 7 años, pero aun así me encanta su forma de ser… ¿qué estoy pensando? Me gusta la forma de ser de Sakura eso es imposible, a mi gustándome su forma de ser, esas son tonterías… bueno, eso creo.

En ese momento llegó Naruto gritando y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hey Sasuke, ¿tan temprano y ya despierto?

-Si, no podía seguir acostado-en ese momento recordé como Sakura fue la que me despertó con su estornudo.

-A okay. Ino nos dijo que hoy ya nos íbamos a regresar a la ciudad.

-A que bien-como si eso me importara.

-Sasuke una pregunta… ¿nunca dices mas que dos palabras?

-Cállate Naruto, deja de molestar-en ese momento le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Eh ¿por qué me pegas Uchiha? Me dolió.

-Ya no lloriquees, ni te pegue tan fuerte.

-Aquí todo mundo abusa de mi-al acabar de decir eso, Naruto se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes como niño chiquito, se parece tanto a Sakura en el carácter, con razón se llevan tan bien.

-Eres demasiado ridículo teme-le dije.

-¿A quién le dijiste teme? DOBE-me grito.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí? TEME.

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

En eso llegó Ino a callarnos, ya que habíamos subido mucho nuestro tono de hablar, se podrí decir que ya lo estábamos gritando.

-Lo siento, Ino-fue lo único que dijo Naruto, yo nada mas me voltee y me fui de allí.

Salí un rato a caminar me haría bien, cuando de pronto veo esa cabellera rosa que es inconfundible…

-Sakura-le llame, ella estaba sentada en una banca que esta cerca de la alberca.

-Uchiha deja de molestar ¿si?-fue lo que único que me dijo y se fue de allí. La seguí no se porque, algo dentro de mí me decía que me disculpara con ella, aunque eso va en contra de mi orgullo.

-Sakura, no te hagas la ofendida.

-Después de todo lo que me haces y dices que no me ofenda.

-Si, no he dicho nada que no sea verdad.

-Eres un caso perdido Sasuke, eres odioso.

-¿Odioso yo?-ya iba a empezar otra vez una de nuestras discusiones.

-Si, ODIOSO TU-se acerco a mi para gritármelo en mi cara, quedamos muy cerca uno del otro, sentía unas ganas de tomarla por la cintura y besarla. Besar esos labios que se nota que aun nadie los a probado.

**Sakura**

-Si, ODIOSO TU-me acerque para gritárselo en su cara, pero creo que me acerque demasiado. Sentía su respiración cerca de la mía. No podía dejar de mirarlo, si de lejos sus ojos me hacen que me pierdas en ellos, teniéndolos más cerca mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Observe como el se acerco más a mi, mi cuerpo también se acerco más a el, era algo que no podía controlar, tenia unas ganas de besar esos labios de Dios que tiene. Gracias a Dios Hinata nos grito e hizo que no alejáramos uno del otro, aunque no puedo negar que me hubiera gustado probar sus labios, que mi primer beso fuera de el, que sus labios fueran los primeros que besaría.

_**Hola, pues aquí termino mi capitulo es más corto que los demás lo que pasa es que no tengo ideas por el momento pero ya me están llegando algunas xD**_

_**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews por favor siiiiiiii**_

_**  
Les mando agradecimientos por seguir mi historia y hacer que me den ganas de escribir a:**_

_**always mssb**___

_**SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI**_

_**kassu**_

_**Jesybert**_

_**Uchiha Sakurahana**_

_**Yume no Kaze**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola…!!!!!!!!!!  
Perdón por tardar tanto en subir capi lo que pasa es que mi cerebro se seca a veces xD. Prometo ya no tardarme tanto en subir capi, solo una cosa déjenme reviews por que eso me inspira pueden ser anónimos como ustedes quieran**_

_**Saludos bye.**_

_**Décimo capítulo**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que estuvimos en la quinta de Ino, y también desde que estuve a punto de besar a Sasuke.

Desde ese día ya no lo he visto, se me hace raro ya que casi siempre me lo topaba en la Universidad.

-Sakura buscas a alguien-me pregunto Hinata.

-No, no a nadie, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Es que te has comportado rara desde que salimos al receso, y no has parado de ver la entrada de la cafetería como si estuvieras esperando a alguien.

-A es que estaba viendo si llegaba Ino.

-Sakura sabes perfectamente que ella ahorita esta presentando un examen que le falta por no haber venido ayer. No me mientas ¿a quién buscas? no será a… ¿Sasuke?

Esa pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría no me lo esperaba y menos de Hinata.

-No claro que no, como vas a creer que estoy buscándolo a el, después de todo siempre me esta diciendo groserías o molestándome.

-Si como no, Sakura deja de engañarte a ti misma, sabes perfectamente que te gusta aunque quieras negarlo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Entonces porque te vi tan pegadita de el, el ultimo día que estuvimos en la quinta.

-Es que le estaba gritando algo en su cara-cada vez me ponía más nerviosa, creo que en verdad Hinata tiene razón, extraño verlo por los pasillos, hasta extraño oír sus insultos.

-Sakura admítelo te encanta Sasuke Uchiha, y no tienes porque sentirte mal, a lo mejor y tu también le gustas a el.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte entusiasmada.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Por… -se me seco el cerebro ya no tenía ninguna idea de cómo safarme de esta, había caído en la trampa de Hinata y en una muy boba-bien tu ganas, me gusta Sasuke.

-Eso es bueno porque Naruto me dijo algo de…

-¿Naruto? ¿Desde cuando hablas con Naruto?

-Bueno…desde…-empezó a tartamudear ahora ella había caído.

-Te gusta, mira te has puesto como un tomate.

-Sakura no grites, te pueden oír-decía muy apenada.

-Bien… y… ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde cuando ¿qué?

-No te hagas ¿desde cuando sales con Naruto?

-No salimos Sakura solo somos amigos.

-Pero te encantaría ser algo mas ¿verdad?-ahora si se podía confundir la cabeza de Hinata con un tomate.

-Sakura no digas tonterías-fue lo único que dijo y se cayó.

-Bien volviendo a Naruto, ¿qué te dijo sobre Sasuke?

-Sólo que se había comportado muy extraño desde que fueron a la quinta.

-¿A qué se refieren con extraño?

-Pues que anda muy distraído, no se enoja tanto y pues-se quedo callada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Hinata que te pasa-entonces me di cuenta que estaba viendo hacia la entrada de la de la cafetería y por ella venía entrando…

-¡KIBA!-grite emocionada, hacía cuanto tiempo sin verlo.

(Kiba Inuzuka mi mejor amigo de toda mi vida, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. Estuve con el en toda la primaria, secundaria. Cuando entramos a preparatoria el se tuvo que ir por cuestiones de trabajo por parte de su familia. Es el ex de Hinata, fue por el que la conocí a ella. Su madre es amiga de la infancia de mi madre, creo que por eso el es mi mejor amigo n_n. El es un chico amable y atento con todos los demás, aunque conmigo a veces se comporta como un moustro T_T. Bueno también se podría decir que es un chico guapo, aunque para mi es solo mi mejor amigo.)

-¡Sakura!-corrió y me dio un gran abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas? Hace cuanto sin verte.

-Estoy muy bien Saku, pero extrañe a mi mejor amiga-volvimos a darnos un abrazo, en verdad lo extrañe y mucho.

-Oye vamos a dejarnos de cursilerías, ¿cómo te fue haya?

-Bien aunque extrañaba el ambiente de aquí-en eso note como se quedo sin habla al voltear a mi costado al ver a...

-¿Hinata? Como has cambiado.

-Igual tu Kiba-kun.

Como dice el refrán donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Aún puedo notar un sonrojo en los dos al verse.

Todo quedo en silencio durante un buen rato así que decidí mejor hablar yo…

-Oigan ¿por qué no mejor vamos a dar un paseo por la Universidad?

-Bien-dijeron los dos al unísono.

**Sasuke**

-Naruto ¡¿PUEDES CALLARTE?!-lo soporte durante mucho tiempo pero mi paciencia se la cabo YA.

-Oye Teme tranquilo, de verdad que estas amargado, ya casate.

-Cállate dobe y déjame estudiar. Porque crees que no he salido a los recesos.

-Emmmmm-de verdad que Naruto es idiota, no se como puede ser mi mejor amigo-¿por gusto?

-Si Naruto es por gusto.

-Aaaaa con razón-en ese momento le di un zape.

-Claro que no Naruto no es por gusto, es porque no puedo estudiar en los tardes.

-Oye y ¿por qué me pegas?

-Para ver si así empieza a funcionar tu cerebro.

En ese momento decidí que no iba a poder seguir estudiando sin que Naruto me este molestando. Creo que mejor iré a tomar mi receso como todos lo hacen en esta universidad. A parte quiero ver a alguien que desde hace una semana no la veo… Sakura.

Mientras íbamos caminando Naruto iba pensativo y no hablaba, preferí quedarme callado, por fin estaba en paz. Cuando de pronto se oye que Naruto grita…

-Teme eres un…al fin comprendo porque me pegaste.

-Hasta ahorita, de verdad que eres lento y tonto DOBE.

-Cállate Sasuke, porque me vives ofendiendo, yo nunca te digo nada-(empezó a lloriquear estilo anime).

En ese momento mientras Naruto seguía diciendo tonterías vi como una cabellera rosada iba saliendo de la cafetería, pero no iba sola, iba con su amiga Hinata de la que tanto habla Naruto y con… ¿quién es ese? Y ¿desde cuándo Sakura deja que la carguen de caballito?

**Neji**

Desde aquí puedo ver como Sakura sale siendo cargada por ese tal Kiba Inuzuka, por lo que eh oído es un viejo amigo de la infancia de MI Sakura.

Tengo que lograr hacerme muy amigo de el, así podré estar mas cerca de ella… mi Sakura.

Además tengo que apurarme por que por lo que he oído no soy el único que anda tras de ella, también esta ese tal Gaara Sabaku, y por lo que puedo ver creo que ese tal Uchiha se siente también atraído por ella.

-Hey Neji ¿en qué tanto piensas?

-En nada Lee, oye porque no invitamos a ese tal Kiba a que se junte con nosotros.

-Me parece perfecto Neji, así nuestro grupo se hará más grande.

**Kiba**

Me siento otra vez en mi hogar, jamás pensé que me iban a extrañar tanto mis amigos.

También pude notar como en estos años que han pasado, han cambiado todos, un ejemplo Hinata-chan; antes se podría decir que la consideraba hermosa, pero ahora la considero perfecta. Si perfecta en su altura, su cara, su cabello, sus ojos que siguen mostrando paz y tranquilidad, si se ha vuelto una preciosura.

Pero que se oye alguien le esta gritando a mi Hinata-chan…

-¡Hinata!-se ve un niño güero, de ojos azules y alto; corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia Hinata.

-Naruto-kun-saludo muy alegre ella, desde cuando a Hinata se le tiñen las mejillas por ver a alguien, eso solo le pasaba cuando me veía a mi, o al menos de que…

-Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke les presento a mi mejor amigo Kiba-habló Sakura. En ese momento vi como un joven alto, pelo negro con destellos azulados, ojos azabaches hablo. Yo ni cuenta me había dado de que el esta allí.

-¿Mejor amigo?-pregunto que pensaba ni que Sakura y yo fuéramos a tener algo, no es que Sakura sea fea, nada que ver pero se podría decir que es mi hermanita.

-Si, lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños-acabo de decir eso y sonrió como siempre, pero pude notar que Hinata y ese tal Naruto se mandaban a veces unas miraditas. Como se atreve ese rubiecito a mandarle miradas a mi Hinata, esta bien que ella y yo ya no somos nada, pero luchare por volver a tener su amor y confianza y el no va a poder quitármela NUNCA.

_**Hola pues aquí termina mi décimo capitulo, no me costo trabajo escribirlo así que es seguro que suba pronto ya que se me están ocurriendo ideas para el fic.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció la llegada de un nuevo personaje (Kiba)?**_

_**¿Podrá Neji ganarle a Sasuke?**_

_**¿Por qué Sasuke no puede estudiar en las tardes?**_

_**Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo de ¿Por qué a mi? (parece comercial xD).**_

_**También les quiero agradecer a mis seguidores:**_

*******always mssb****:**si lo se, que lastima que Hinata los interrumpió Gracias por pasarte. Cuídate bye

*******Anahi Uchiha**: que bueno que te gusto mi fic, espero que los sigas leyendo y gracias por dejar review. Cuídate bye.

*******SaKuRa_UcHiHa_UzUmaKi****:** Si lo se Naruto es muy lindo. Gracias por haberme dejado review. Cuídate bye.

*******kassu**: Gracias por tus aplausos, también gracias por el review. Cuídate bye.


	11. Naruto vs Kiba

_Onceavo Capitulo_

Naruto

Por fin conozco a el mejor amigo de Sakura-chan. No se, siento como que no me voy a llevar muy bien con el, aunque eso es raro en mi TODO el mundo me cae bien, que extraño… han de ser puras tonterías mías, mejor empezare a platicar con el.

-Sakura-chan nos a hablado mucho de ti-dije con entusiasmo.

-Oye, tu eres Sasuke ¿verdad?-dijo eso ignorando mi pregunta, pero ¿por qué? Yo no dije nada malo.

-Hmp- contesto mi querido amigo Sasuke, como siempre usando sus monosílabos.

-Veo que no eres mucho de hablar… se me hace que me vas a caer muy bien.

-Bueno ya que se conocieron vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería-dijo Sakura-chan.

-Bien vamos-volvió a hablar ese tal Kiba. Ahora ya se porque sentí que no me iba a llevar bien con el.

-Oye Dobe apúrate-ya han de saber quien dijo eso ¬¬

-No me digas así Teme-replique

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Usurantokachi(creo que así se escribe n_n)

-Pueden callarse-grito molesta Sakura-chan.

-Lo siento-dijimos al unísono.

Kiba

No se como Hinata y Sakura pueden ser amigas de ese tal Naruto, se nota que es un baka, desde que lo conoces.

No voy a batallar tanto en reconquistar a mi Hinata, se nota que las tengo de ganar contra ese bobo.

-Oye Hinata ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo como en los viejos tiempos?  
-Cla...claro, por que no, ¿Qué opinas Sakura?

-Me parece perfecto, pero porque no también invitar a Ino, Tenten, Lee y claro a Sasuke y a Naruto… ¿les gustaría venir a ustedes 2?

-Bien-contestaron los 2, pero esta cita era nada más para mi Hinata y para mi por…

-¿QUÉ?-creo que pensé en voz alta.

-¿Hay algún problema porque ellos dos vengan?-me pregunto Sakura.

-No claro que no, lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que sigan en contacto con esta Ino, Tenten y Lee.

-A okay, entonces como todo esta resuelto, mañana nos vemos todos en la plaza principal, para ir al cine.

Se fueron yendo esta Hinata y Sakura dejándonos solos a ese tal Sasuke , al bobo de Naruto y a mi.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a Sakura?-me pregunto el moreno.

-Desde que tengo memoria se podría decir, sino desde antes.

-¿Entonces entre ustedes dos no hay nada?-me pregunto muy interesado.

-No, no te preocupes por mi, de el que te deberías de preocupar es de Lee, el la quiere desde que la conoció.

-Y por qué crees que me preocupa si alguien quiere con ella, no me interesa su vida sentimental.

-Entonces… ¿por qué preguntaste?-es obvio que ese tipo esta interesado en ella.

-Por pura curiosidad.

-Si, si como digas, el punto es que si en verdad estas interesado en ella, apúrate porque a Sakura le sobran los pretendientes.

Se quedo callado y como que pensativo, ahora me toca retar a ese tal Naruto.

-Oye Naruto, se nota que a ti te interesa Hinata.

-Tienes algún problema si en verdad a mi me interesa ella.

-Si, si tengo un problema.

-No tienes porque tenerlo, ella no es nada tuyo-se notaba que el rubiecito se estaba enojando.

-Si lo es, es mi ex novia.

-Querrás decir que ella fue algo tuyo, porque como lo has dicho ella es tu EX NOVIA.

-Y eso que tiene que ver-replique, creo que en verdad si la voy a tener difícil contra este rubio.

-Pues que no te has puesto a pensar que a lo mejor ella ya no te quiere.

-Tú lo has dicho "a lo mejor", que lo más seguro es que aun me quiera.

-Y tú como puedes estar tan seguro ¿eh?

-Como dice el refrán donde hubo fuego… cenizas quedan.

-Esto no se acaba ahí Inuzuka, lucharé por Hinata-chan.

-Pues yo haré lo mismo.

En ese momento tocó el timbre, para volver entrar a clases, me retire de ahí y los deje solos… esto no se va a quedar así Uzumaki.

Sasuke

Vaya, jamás creí que Naruto estuviera tan interesado en Hinata, la verdad me sorprendí al ver como reacciono cuando Kiba le dijo que era el ex de Hinata.

-Naruto, ¿en verdad te gusta Hinata?-pregunte.

-Creo que si amigo, y ahora me doy cuenta que me interesa y mucho.

-Pues entonces que esperas para ir por ella.

-Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Naruto, yo no soy bueno en eso, busca mejor a otra persona que te pueda ayudar.

-Es cierto, tu no te atreves a llegarle a Sakura-chan.

-Naruto eso no es cierto, Sakura no me gusta.

-Sasuke deja de engañarte, te mueres por ella se nota.

-No es cierto.

-Dejame decirte algo Sasuke, si no le llegas ahorita te la van a quitar eh oido que muchos de por aquí andan tras ella.

-¿Quiénes?

-No que no te interesaba.

-Bien, bien tu ganas, si me gusta Sakura, ahora dime quienes son ellos.

-Mira es Neji Hyūga, Lee, y Sabaku no Gaara.

-Entonces, ellos van a ver que cuando un Uchiha se propone algo lo obtiene.

-Si, si como digas Sasuke, ahora ayúdame a buscar a alguien que sepa como conquistar chicas.

-Naruto, no crees que a Kakashi sensei se le nota que tiene experiencia con las chicas.

-Perfecto Sasuke, iremos en la salida a pedirle ayuda a _Kakashi_.

**Hola aquí termina mi onceavo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y ya tengo ideas de nuevo así que no me tardare en subir capi**

**Cuídense bye**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dan ánimos de seguir adelante con mi Fic. También me gustaría dedicarle este capi a una nueva amiga que tengo, que me encanta como escribe fics ella es "rioko"y se a echo una gran amiga mia. Saludos**

**Bye**

**Y porfa dejen review es mi droga para seguir adelante xD**

**Bye**


	12. Atreviendonos

**¿Por qué a mí?**

**Sasuke**

Si, como Naruto lo había dicho, iría a pedirle ayuda a nuestro sensei Kakashi. Al llegar a su oficina nos detuvimos para pensar si sería buena idea pedirle ayuda a él.

-Naruto, ¿estas seguro de querer pedirle ayuda a él?-pregunte mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

-Claro Sasuke, Kakashi es un gran profesor. Confió en que me dará buenos consejos.

-Mmm, eso espero-dicho esto me acerque a tocar la puerta.

Tocamos varias veces pero nadie contesto, apenas nos íbamos a retirar cuando de pronto la puerta se abre sola.

-Sasuke esto me esta dando miedo-dijo Naruto angustiado.

-Oh vamos Naruto no seas marica, y pensar que así quieres conquistar a Hinata.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, entraré… aunque me siga dando miedo.

Primero entro Naruto, y después yo le seguí. Al entrar a la oficina todo estaba bien ordenado y por lo que se veía el maestro no se encontraba ahí.

-Bueno Sasuke, creo que tendremos que regresar después.

-Buscaban algo-esa voz hizo que saltáramos del susto ya que no lo esperábamos.

-Oh gracias a Dios que es usted Kakashi sensei. Lo que pasa es que….necesito su sabiduría-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos como rogándole.

-Claro, todo lo que sea por ayudar a mis alumnos-dijo mientras revoloteaba con la mano nuestro cabello.

-¡Que bien!-dijo Naruto mientras iba corriendo a sentarse a la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Kakashi.

-Toma asiento tú también Sasuke, aquí hay otra silla-dijo señalándomela

Fui directo ahí y me senté. Vi como Naruto estaba muy emocionado ya que el maestro había aceptado a ayudarlo.

-Bien Naruto, ¿cuáles son tus preguntas?-dijo Kakashi mientras toma un sorbo de su café.

-Pues verá hay una chica-Kakashi lo interrumpió.

-Entonces quieres que te ayude con un amorío. Has venido al lugar indicado.

-¡Genial! Bueno, el problema que tengo es que hay alguien más que esta interesado también en ella, y necesito ganarme su amor para no perderla-la verdad Naruto podía llegar a sonar muy cursi cuando se lo proponía.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es conocerla más y sorprenderla-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

-Si, pero debes sorprenderla unos de estos días para poder llamar su atención. Claro pero primero conócela bien.

-En ese caso, nos vamos Kakashi.

Nos levantamos y nos fuimos de ahí. Naruto dijo que hoy la invitaría a salir y que haría que se sorprendiera y así le ganaría al baka de Kiba, solo espero que no vaya a meter la pata.

**Naruto**

Después de dejar a Sasuke en su casa me fui directo a la casa de Hinata, para poder invitarla a salir.

Al estar cerca de la casa mis manos empezaron a sudar como nunca y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse.

Baje del auto, para ir a tocar el timbre. Estuve un buen rato esperando a que me abrieran cuando de pronto la vi, a ella.

-Hola Hinata-dije mientras rascaba mi cabeza.

-Hola Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces por aquí?-me pregunto mientras me dejaba pasar a su casa.

-Pues verás, yo tenía pensado ir al teatro, pero no sabía a quien invitar. Y pues vine a preguntarte si tu querías acompañarme.

-Oh Naruto-kun c...claro q…que si te acompaño.

-¡Genial!- que alegría Sakura-chan tenía razón, el teatro es su lugar favorito.

_**Flash Back**_

-Oh vamos Sasuke llámale a Sakura-chan y pregúntale que lugares le gustan a Hinata-chan.

- No.

-Ándale además de que podrás escuchar la voz de tu amada.

-Naruto, si sigues con tus cursilerías… te golpeare-al terminar de decir eso empezó a marcar el número de Sakura.

-¿Sakura?- _Si_- Soy yo Sasuke- _Ah hola Sasuke, y ¿eso de que me llamas?_- Tu queridísimo amigo Naruto, esta en un problema _-¿qué le pasa?_- quiere invitar a salir a Hinata pero no sabe a donde – _oh con que era eso… en eso caso dile que la lleve al teatro, es su lugar favorito _–muchas gracias por tu cooperación Sakura –_fue un placer haber ayudado para una buena causa_- jaja si como digas. Te dejo –_Ah Sasuke y dile que… que bueno que al fin se atrevió a invitarla a salir, que si no la pudo haber perdido_- Eh si yo se lo diré. Adiós Sakura- _Sayo._

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura-chan teme?

-Que el teatro es su lugar favorito.

-Entonces ahí la llevare, al teatro.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Naruto, ya estoy lista vámonos.

Salimos de su casa y nos subimos a mi carro. En el camino fuimos platicando de varios temas, la verdad nunca me imagine que Hinata fuera una persona tan interesante, me da gusto haberme atrevido a invitarla a salir. Solo espero que el Teme de Sasuke no se tarde tanto y haga pronto lo mismo con Sakura-chan.

**Sasuke**

Naruto me dejo en la casa y el se fue a invitar a "su amada" como el la llama a salir.

La verdad las palabras de Sakura me llegaron ¿y si en verdad pueden ganarme su amor? Va que tonterías estoy diciendo, amor esas son cursilerías además yo no estoy enamorado de una chica gritona y chiflada. A quien quiero engañar esa chica chiflada y gritona ha llamado mi atención por completo.

En ese momento me paré del sillón y tome las llaves de mi carro al salir me tope con Itachi bajándose de su carro.

-¡Hey Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?-me grito.

-Ah hacer algo que nunca creí que haría-le conteste.

-Solo espero que no sea algo malo, y si lo es ¡ya verás cuando me entere!

Me subí rápido al carro y fui a hacer la mayor locura de mi vida.

**Sakura**

La llamada de Sasuke me sorprendió por completo, la verdad no me lo esperaba. Pero cuando supe la razón de la llamada me dio mucha alegría por Hinata ya que siempre a estado enamorada de Naruto-kun.

Estaba muy aburrida así que decidí poner palomitas y mientras se preparaban fui a escoger una película. No sabía ni cual la mayoría de todas ya las había visto más de 3 veces hasta que vi esa era "Diario de una pasión".

Baje rápido con ella y fui por mi palomitas, apenas la iba poner cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.

-Quien podrá ser, no espero a nadie.

Fui haber quien era la persona que estaba interrumpiendo minutos de ver tele. Al abrir la puerta vi a la persona que jamás creí ver fuera de mi casa a…

-Sasuke-kun.

**

* * *

**

Hola…!!!

**Se que me tarde mucho en actualizar mil disculpas. Un poco corto este capitulo pero de ahora en adelante lo actualizare más pronto.**

**Espero que este capitulo se merezca un review de su parte. **

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Los quiero **

**Bye!!!**


End file.
